impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Question 79 (The Impossible Quiz Book)
Question 79 from The Impossible Quiz Book is the twenty-ninth question of Chapter 2, and the ninth and penultimate question of the section of the game inspired by the Retro video game era. This time around, you're asked "Which epic sword do you need to defeat Yoglett Salmon?", with the options the player is given being "Blade of Undeniable Underpants", "Arse Farmer's Slicer", "The Claymore of Impossibility" and "The Testicular Twinblade of Terror". This question is one that the player might spend quite a while thinking which would be a sensible weapon to use against this enemy, which the player has probably never even heard of in their entire life. It does have something to do with a baby yogurt, or "yoglett", as the player has seen in Question 22 from Chapter 1, but that is not really all that helpful. Either way, as soon as the player chooses any of the four options, the game will glitch and the graphics will briefly distort; the player will then get a Blue Screen of Death. It looks like even Phlovomite creations have their own flaws, and their Guide to the Galaxy is no exception. The screen that usually indicates that the player's computer is suffering from some big problems will pop up right in front of the screen, just when the player was getting the hang of these questions. But these screens weren't made just to make the player rage over whatever you were working on that they didn't happen to save earlier; these usually contain vital information about the problem their computer just suffered. The screen that pops up right after answering this question says the following: :The Phlovomite's Guide to the Galaxy :An exception of 79 has occured at CH2╓00079 in yoglett.exe. This was called from AR:530LE in 532╓0000. It may be possible to continue normally, gentlemen. :✱ Press any key to attempt to continue. :✱ Press CRTL+ALT+DELETE to restart the guide. You will lose any unsaved data in all applications. :Also any dirty images you were looking at will be reported straight to the King. So there. Well, maybe this blue screen isn't the perfect example of technical assistance or troubleshooting. However, the player can still move their mouse around here (unlike in the computers from the reality). It does make sense, considering the Phlovomite's Guide is a tactile device. This is probably why the player should not press any key on their keyboard, since doing so will make you lose a life. If the player takes a closer look at the screen, they will see that both of the first zeroes of each long number present in the error message actually look like they're little pixelated keys. These happen to be clickable, so assuming the blue screen's message is saying the truth, then the player will be able to continue normally. The player must click on any of the pixelated keys (╓0 in "CH2╓00079" or "532╓0000"), in order to proceed. Trivia *The only other time the player was given four different options and all of them would send them to the following screen was in Question 37 of the first Impossible Quiz. Unlike that particular question, however, it is possible to get this question wrong, by pressing any key on their keyboard during the Blue Screen of Death. *The part AR:530LE is actually leet speak for "arsehole". It could also be a reference to Splapp's animation "Spidermonkey", in which the evil zookeeper's car had the license plate "AR53 OLE". *CTRL was misspelled as CRTL. *The key character ╓ is code 214 (D6) in a DOS/command line window. Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz Book Category:Chapter 2 Category:Keyboard Questions